


Bold, Brave, Beautiful

by Branwen_Blaidd



Series: Love is a Choice [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Polyamory, Sensate Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: Will and Riley visit Wolfgang, Kala and Rajan in Paris, for fun, sex and dancing.
Relationships: Riley Blue/Kala Dandekar, Riley Blue/Will Gorski, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Rajan Rasal, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Will Gorski
Series: Love is a Choice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540948
Comments: 35
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

_‘The day I met your daughter was the best day of my life.’ _

Will hadn’t been lying when he’d said that to Riley’s dad but every day since had been amazing and they’d settled into a happy, ordinary life. If you could call sharing your consciousness with seven other people normal. But over the past year, living with Riley in Iceland, had had become his new normal and what a fucking fantastic normal it was.

It was nearly Spring, and they’d spent the winter warm and cosy in the house they shared with Riley’s dad. There had been plenty of roaring fires and cocoa in the evenings, as well as going out and about in the dark streets when they had to. And Will and Riley had spent plenty of time in their bedroom having as much sex as they wanted, sometimes with the others, sometimes just them. Christmas had been just the three of them, quiet and peaceful, yet all at once also loud and happy as the rest of the cluster had welcomed them into their Christmases.

Now, Spring was coming and the light was coming back. He loved the light, but he had loved the dark too. As long as he was with Riley, he was happy.

There was nothing Will loved more than to be wrapped around the love of his life in that warm bed. Her hazel eyes were so full of warmth and love when she gazed at him.

‘Love you,’ she murmured, trailing cool fingers across the naked skin of his hip. She pressed herself against his back and dropped a kiss onto his bare shoulder.

He found her hand and laced their fingers together. ‘I love you too.’ He turned into her and kissed that soft mouth, the mouth that was capable of putting the world to rights with its smile.

He moved lazily against her. They’d already made love that evening, but there was always energy for more, especially if someone else in the cluster contributed their arousal. He could feel Wolfgang’s and Kala’s arousal building as they played in bed with Rajan. Wolfgang and Kala were often there with them and they often visited them in Paris. They were often in sync. Love and sex flittered across them, sometimes their emotions indistinguishable from each other’s. The four of them had been together so many times in their thoughts.

Riley kissed the hollow of his collarbone, her hand wandering up and down his spine in a slow, teasing caress.

‘I want to do some shows again now the spring is coming.’

‘You should,’ he said, as she began to move her way down his body, dropping kisses across his skin. She flicked her tongue across a nipple and he forgot what he’d been about to say.

She smirked up at him. ‘You were going to say you’ll come with me anywhere.’

‘Uh huh, anywhere,’ he managed as her wicked mouth trailed down his abs towards his groin. He knew where she was going and he was already eager for her to get there.

But she wasn’t in a rush. He caught a flash of Wolfgang in her teasing grin and he knew they could both feel the German going down on Rajan as Kala watched, delighted. He could feel Wolfgang’s mouth on him, joining Riley’s. He could feel Kala’s arousal, warm between their legs.

‘We could do some visiting.’ She chuckled. ‘Physically visit, I mean.’

Will’s eyes drifted closed and he saw himself lying helplessly beneath her tender, teasing ministrations. The sight made him jerk with pleasure.

‘Tease,’ murmured Wolfgang, at the same time as he took Rajan’s cock deep into his mouth.

Riley grinned at Will, then took his cock into her mouth. Will cried out in unabashed pleasure. Riley was good at this. So was Wolfgang and he could feel both their mouths working on him, creating pleasure that fizzed through his body like electric shocks. He could feel Kala with him, their pleasure harmonising between them.

He felt a flash of fond annoyance from Lito, who was trying to work, and from Nomi who was trying to concentrate and missing Amanita, who was also at work. Sun had enough self-control not to drop in when she was busy working and Capheus was there only for a moment, cheering them on.

Riley could be a tease. She brought him right to the edge with her clever mouth, then pulled back. She was level with him in half a second and then she was on him, sinking onto his length in one, agonisingly slow movement. He gasped as he found himself surrounded by her. He held onto her by her hips as she took control. She was inside him as he was inside her and he could do nothing but surrender himself to the feeling.

She grinned at him as she sped up. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and she fucking loved it. He could feel that.

Their orgasm was approaching together. Wolfgang and Kala were still there with them. Now, Wolfgang was in between Rajan and Kala, fucking and being fucked at the same time. The exquisite pleasure he was experiencing danced across their bodies, firing their senses and their orgasm overtook them together.

Afterwards, Will pulled Riley to him and kissed her forehead. ‘God, I love you.’

She grinned at him. ‘I know.’ She trailed her fingers across his chest. ‘I can feel it.’

‘I can feel them too. Can you?’

‘Kala and Wolfgang? Mmm, they’re with us a lot now, aren’t they? It’s nice.’

‘Do you ever think … what it would be like …’

She grinned at him. ‘Yes, and I know you do too.’ Her hand settled at his hip. ‘I think I’ll ask Georges to get me a show in Paris.’ She looked into his face. ‘We could have a lot of fun with them.’

He returned her smile. It was good not to have to explain his feelings. She knew what he wanted. Perhaps Wolfgang knew too.

He’d been thinking about Wolfgang a lot. He’d always thought about Wolfgang a lot. He’d always felt particularly in synch with him, despite their many differences. During the summer and through the autumn, he’d spent a lot of time worrying about Wolfgang, worrying about everything he was going through and trying to help him.

But now, Wolfgang was happy and whole and Will didn’t need to worry about him so much anymore. He still felt close to him but the nature of the thoughts had changed. Sometimes, he dreamed about what it would really be like to be with him, in person. He didn’t even know if the other man would want to do anything with him but, God, just the thought of being fucked by him …

Riley smirked at him and he blushed a little as he realised she’d heard, or felt, that particular thought. ‘Like I said,’ she said. ‘We could have a lot of fun with them.’

Will had never done that before but if there was one person he could trust to be his first, it was Wolfgang.

Wolfgang lay back in a post-coital haze, his lovers on either side of him. Kala rested her head on his chest and Rajan nuzzled at his shoulder. Wolfgang kept his eyes closed and felt a smile spread across his face. Was there anything better than this? Moments like this were what made all his hard work on himself worth it.

But he didn’t want to think about that right then. He opened his eyes and looked to the window. The sun had set while they had been otherwise occupied and he was tired, but not yet tired enough to sleep.

He trailed his fingers through Kala’s curls, smoothing out the knots. She sighed contentedly under his tender touch. Rajan’s hand was soft on his hip and Wolfgang laced the fingers of his other hand with his, smiling at the softness of his touch.

‘I think Will and Riley want to come to see us,’ he said.

Kala looked up at him and smiled. ‘Will’s thinking about you.’

Wolfgang grinned. ‘I know.’ He looked at her. ‘You wouldn’t mind, would you?’

She shook her head, still smiling. ‘Of course not.’

Wolfgang turned his head to look at Rajan. ‘What about you?’

Rajan frowned. ‘Sorry, you’ve lost me. What are we talking about? You’re doing your silent communication thing again.’

Wolfgang laughed. ‘Sorry. We’re talking about how you’d feel if either of us were to fuck someone else in the cluster, in person.’

‘Oh.’ He smiled, kissing Wolfgang’s shoulder. ‘No, I don’t mind.’ He trailed his fingers across his hip and towards his stomach. ‘I think you should know by now that I don’t do jealousy.’ His fingertips traced the scar just below his belly button. ‘And I know how much you love me.’

Wolfgang smirked. ‘Good, because I don’t fancy proving it again, at least not with a hospital visit.’

Rajan chuckled softly and his hand wandered further down. ‘There are more fun ways.’

Kala yawned and stretched. ‘Too late for me. I have to be up early tomorrow. So do you two, now I think about it.’

Wolfgang shuffled down the bed to kiss her shoulder, his hand sliding over her naked waist. ‘Do you always have to be so sensible?’

‘Someone has to be.’ She pulled away, but kissed him as she climbed off the bed. ‘You can be my wake-up call if you like,’ she said, with a smile.

He grinned at her, watching her cross the room and head towards the bathroom. He settled back on the bed beside Rajan.

‘You sure you don’t mind?’

Rajan kissed him tenderly on the mouth. ‘If I minded, I would have said so.’ He stroked Wolfgang’s cheek. He sighed. ‘I have to go away next week. My father is insisting I need to be in Mumbai for that meeting.’

Wolfgang looked at him and ran a finger down his jaw. ‘Do you want us to come with you?’

Rajan shook his head. ‘No. There’s no need really. It’ll be just meetings the whole time. And … you know what my father’s like.’

‘I know he wouldn’t be pleased to see me.’

‘I just don’t think there’s any point in exposing you to him again when it’s not necessary. No, you two stay here and have some time together. Hey, maybe Riley and Will can visit then.’

‘We’ll miss you though.’

Rajan hugged him. ‘I know. I’ll miss you too. But it’ll only be for a few days, then I’ll be home.’

‘Don’t let him treat you like shit, Raj, cause you’re not.’

Rajan kissed him. ‘Do not worry, my love. It will all be fine.’ He wrapped his arms around Wolfgang and held him tight. ‘You have absolutely nothing to worry about. I’ll just have three very boring days of meetings while you and Kala have fun with the cluster.’

Wolfgang took hold of Rajan’s hand. He kissed those dark, slender fingers. ‘Fuck, I love you,’ he murmured.

Rajan kissed his cheek. ‘Love you too.’

Kala came back in, having put on her silk nightdress. ‘Riley says they’d love to come next week,’ she said, as she slipped back into bed with them.

‘Then it’s settled,’ said Rajan. He sighed. ‘At least somebody will be having some fun next week.’


	2. Chapter 2

Rajan hated leaving Kala and Wolfgang. Before he met Wolfgang, he’d never expected to fall in love with a man. He’d never expected to love anyone besides Kala. It had not even been a year yet but they had become so close that he ached whenever he was apart from them.

He had never known feelings like they gave him, never imagined the depth of such a connection. He didn’t want to leave them but his father insisted that, if he wanted to keep his high-level job in the company, if he wanted to take over it someday that returning to Mumbai regularly was necessary. Rajan had resigned himself to it really, on the condition that his father did not use the visits as an opportunity to berate him about Wolfgang. Instead, they just avoided talking about it. That was probably the thing Rajan hated most about his visits to Mumbai; the fact that he couldn’t really mention one of the most important people in his life.

Still, this time, Wolfgang and Kala would have plenty to occupy them while he was gone. Maybe they wouldn’t miss him _too_ much. He smiled. That wasn’t what they had said the night before though. In fact, Wolfgang had insisted on showing him _just how much_ he would miss him.

It was still early morning and he was the only one up, packing the last of his essentials into his suitcase. He’d had breakfast and was ready to go, as soon as his taxi arrived. He’d hugged and kissed Kala and Wolfgang goodbye as they slept and had tucked the light blanket in around them. Now, he just had to wait.

‘Sloping off without saying goodbye?’ said that familiar direct voice.

Rajan turned and laughed. Wolfgang was naked and smirking at him.

‘My taxi will be here in ten minutes.’

Wolfgang’s smirk turned into a grin. ‘Ten minutes is enough.’

He strode forward and grasped hold of Rajan’s shoulders. For a moment, he gazed at him, drinking him in, his eyes darkening with arousal. Then he leaned in and brushed their lips together. Rajan pulled him closer and their kiss deepened.

They inhaled each other, like oxygen, devouring each other like it would be the last time.

Then Wolfgang was pulling away and Rajan whimpered, but Wolfgang didn’t go far. He slid down Rajan’s body until he was kneeling in front of him. His hands went to the buckle of Rajan’s belt and his trousers were undone in a second.

Rajan could only gasp as Wolfgang took him into his mouth. The heat of Wolfgang’s mouth surrounded him, making him cry out. That skilful tongue teased him, making him whimper and grasp his lover’s shoulders.

He looked down at this beautiful man, naked on his knees before him and he could not believe he was this lucky.

Wolfgang’s pace was quickening now and he took Rajan deep and fast. Rajan could do nothing but give himself up to the feelings Wolfgang was so masterfully creating in him. He could no longer hold back. He let himself go and Wolfgang swallowed him down.

A moment of quiet passed. Then Wolfgang cleaned him up, fastened his trousers and belt and stood up. He kissed Rajan, softly and sweetly and tasting like both of them. He looked into Rajan’s eyes and there was something earnest about his gaze.

‘Miss us.’ It sounded like a demand but Rajan knew it was a request. Wolfgang didn’t show his vulnerability obviously but, these days, Rajan could spot it.

He cupped Wolfgang’s jaw, tracing the stubble on his chin. ‘Every moment.’ He kissed him, just as softly and sweetly as Wolfgang had kissed him.

‘Go back to bed. See if Kala will help you out with that,’ he said, rocking their hips together and making Wolfgang groan with pleasure.

‘See you when I get back.’

Wolfgang nodded. ‘Be safe,’ he commanded, fixing him with a firm look with those intense eyes. 

Then he was gone and it was time for Rajan’s taxi.

Wolfgang returned to the master bedroom of their large Paris apartment. The bed had been made to order and there was more than enough room for the three of them, though they could normally be found cuddled close together even in sleep. As Wolfgang re-entered their bedroom, Kala was waking up, squirming sleepily. Wolfie grinned as he realised she must be feeling some of his own arousal.

She smiled sleepily at him. ‘Did Rajan enjoy his goodbye?’

‘Mmm, very much.’ He slid into bed behind her, pressing himself against her. ‘So did I.’

She made a delightful whimpering sound as she moved against him. He dropped butterfly kisses across her shoulder up to her neck, slid a hand around her and let his fingers tease her body through her silk negligee. He allowed her pleasure to flow through him and guide his hands. He knew her body well but he knew her mind better. He shared her thoughts; her very self was, at times, indistinguishable from his own.

He turned her onto her back and slid down between her legs. He lifted up her negligee to reveal red silk panties. He took a moment to appreciate them, while Kala wriggled in anticipation.

Slowly, Wolfgang eased her panties down her legs, exposing her to the air. She shivered with pleasure. He grinned and his own arousal told him not to wait any longer. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss between her legs. She whimpered with a delicious mix of anticipation and pleasure.

He opened his mouth and breathed softly on her. She twitched and her hands reached out for his shoulders.

‘Ah, Wolfgang, you tease.’

Wolfgang grinned, feeling how much she loved it. His tongue slipped out and tasted her, fluttering over her most sensitive spot. He caressed her with his tongue; feeling her pleasure build in her gasps; in the twitching of her legs, the bucking of her hips and the feeling of his own arousal burning between his legs.

He brought her right to the edge of her pleasure, then paused, shifting position and sliding inside her in a moment.

Her legs wrapped around his thighs, pulling him deeper in. He took a moment to get to grips with the cacophony of sensations taking over his body. He looked down at Kala. Her eyes were almost closed in pleasure but she looked at him and smiled.

‘It’s okay, Wolfgang,’ she whispered.

He grinned at her, then pulled back slowly, teasingly. He watched Kala’s face, drinking in her pleasure as he moved inside her. His own orgasm didn’t matter, only creating more of that pleasure in her beautiful face.

She clutched onto him, arms and legs both tightly wrapped around him. Her warm brown eyes fluttered closed and her soft black hair curled messily around her beautiful face. He could gaze at her like this forever but his pleasure, their pleasure, was overwhelming him.

He increased his speed, thrusting deep inside her and feeling her body, and mind, respond to him.

Surrounded by each other’s pleasure, they toppled into their orgasms as one.

He collapsed into her and she welcomed him into her arms. He nuzzled into her neck and breathed in her warm scent. She smelled like home to him; she was home.


	3. Chapter 3

Later, when they had showered and dressed, Wolfgang went to make them some breakfast while Kala sat in the window with a book. She had the morning to relax before Will and Riley got there. They would have a busy few days once their friends arrived.

Wolfgang had reluctantly put on pants while he cooked but he was still bare-chested. Kala sighed as she watched him. He went into his own world when he cooked. He started to sing to himself, a song Kala didn’t know.

Then she heard the music in her head. Riley’s music. Will was singing along too, in a low murmuring voice. Kala could see them on the plane. As usual, Capheus was sitting on the empty seat beside them, agog at the clear view of the land spread out like a map below their window.

And I will wait, I will wait for you

Now I’ll be bold

As well as strong

And use my head, as well as my heart.

Will and Wolfgang sung along together, perfectly in sync. Kala and Riley smiled at each other as Will slung his arm around Wolfgang’s bare shoulders and sung the words against his cheek.

Riley put her arm around Kala’s waist and hugged her. ‘Shall we go out tonight, just you and me? A bit of a warmup for my show tomorrow.’

‘You will have to show me around. I don’t really go clubbing.’

Riley gave her a gentle squeeze. ‘You’ll love it, I promise.’

Will grinned at Wolfgang. ‘Looks like the girls are leaving us to our own devices tonight. We can have some fun, yeah?’

Wolfgang smirked. ‘Promises, promises.’

Will and Riley arrived in plenty of time to enjoy an early evening meal with Kala and Wolfgang. The conversation ran free and wild, some of it aloud and some shared in their heads, the others unable to resist popping in and out to share the atmosphere.

Then Kala and Riley went off to get ready for their night out. Will and Wolfgang couldn’t hear but they could feel them laughing as they tried on various outfits, looking for the perfect one. As much as Wolfgang loved clubbing, he was delighted to stay at home that night, both for Kala to have an amazing time with Riley and for him to spend some time with Will. Maybe he could satisfy Will’s curiosity?

Wolfgang grabbed them both a beer, turned on the television and sat on the sofa beside Will. It was Wolfgang’s favourite show, a new series of the Eurotalent Spotlight singing competition. Will enjoyed it too, particularly the more outrageous auditions that happened early on.

Will leaned against him laughing at one cocky bloke who was convinced he was the greatest singer in the world but who couldn’t decide where the tune was. Wolfgang watched Will more than the show, enjoying the wide smile and the light of laughter in those blue eyes. During their past troubles with BPO, he had taken so much on his shoulders for them that such lightness had been hard to come by. And Wolfgang knew that his own troubles had lain heavy on his all cluster, but on Will in particular. He still felt guilt about that.

Kala and Riley emerged from Kala’s dressing room and the guys’ attention was diverted immediately by the beauty of their lovers. Kala was wearing cute little heels, black leggings and a long black top with sparkly bits on that Wolfgang didn’t recognise. Riley had her white sneakers on and black shorts so short you could just see the curve of her bottom. She wore a silver glittery top, that was sure to catch all the lights in the club, not to mention a few eyes.

‘You look beautiful,’ said Will and Wolfgang together, to them both.

They both smiled, accepting the compliment with grace.

‘We’ll be going then,’ said Riley, coming forward to kiss Will.

Kala stepped up to Wolfgang, leaning into him and smiling conspiratorially. ‘Have fun. Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do.’ She kissed him, deeply, leaving him warmer than before. He reached for her but she’d already pulled away, with a wink.

Wolfgang glanced at Will, but he didn’t seem to have noticed. He was watching Riley leave, with a similar expression to the one Wolfgang felt on his own face when he looked at Kala.

Then they were gone but Wolfgang could feel their excitement and eagerness as they hurried off for their night out together.

He glanced at Will and took a swig of his beer. ‘So, how’s Iceland?’

‘Heh, cold!’ Will said and laughed. ‘But it’s so beautiful and the people are pretty cool.’

‘They would be with all that snow.’

Will rolled his eyes. ‘_That _was a dad joke, if I ever heard one.’

Wolfgang shrugged, his gaze dropping to his lap. Dads were not an easy topic.

Will looked sideways at him. ‘You not watching the show?’

Wolfgang sat back on the sofa, took a long drink and looked up at Will. ‘I’ve got better things to watch.’

Will paused, mid-drink and looked back at him, his mouth falling open a little as Wolfgang looked unwaveringly into his eyes. ‘Oh.’

Wolfgang put his head on one side, smiling as he felt the little spark of hope and arousal in Will’s belly. ‘If you don’t mind?’

Will put down his beer. ‘I don’t mind.’

They stared at each other for a moment, then Wolfgang put down his own beer and leaned forward. He cupped Will’s smoothly shaven jaw with a gentle hand. He traced his lips with his thumb. Will gazed back at him, his eyes darkening. Wolfgang could feel just the edge of his arousal, of both their arousals mixing together.

Will didn’t move, didn’t pull away. He licked his lips and Wolfgang took that as a sign. He leaned into Will and their lips met.

It felt familiar, because they had done this before, but also new, because they hadn’t. Memories of their connection rippled between them, mixing with the new sensations of touch and taste, vivid and more real than anything they’d experienced before, except with others of their cluster.

Wolfgang was the one who pulled away. He looked at Will, whose eyes had closed. He smiled; he liked to see the strong, handsome cop like this. He was the one who always knew what to do, who was always in control, but now he was vulnerable. Now he wanted someone else to take the lead. Wolfgang was ready to do that.

He put his arm around Will’s shoulders. Will leaned against him, resting his head in the crook of his arm.

‘Did Kala know about this?’

Wolfgang laughed softly. ‘Kala knows everything about me. I am always open to her and she is to me. Are you and Riley like that?’

‘Yes, I don’t think it would be possible to keep anything from her. What about Rajan? How much does he know about you?’

‘What I can bear to tell him.’ He chuckled. ‘And he’s learning to read me far too well.’

‘Is it different with him? Not like the connection between you and Kala?’

‘It’s different but it’s good.’ Wolfgang grinned widely. ‘Really good. When the three of us are together … it’s better than anything else in the world.’

Will sat up and looked at Wolfgang. ‘It’s not often I hear you speak like that, with so much emotion.’

‘That’s the way they make me feel.’

Will was still watching him, with a strange look in his eyes. Wolfgang held back, unsure if he wanted to know what Will thought. He felt vulnerable and he wasn’t sure he liked it.

Will reached out for his hand and took it gently. Wolfgang could no longer hold back; he saw himself as Will saw him, for just a moment. He saw the strength and the beauty and the bravery Will saw in him. He felt how strongly Will felt for him.

There was no need to say anything. They exchanged a smile; they understood each other.

Will let go of his hand and reached instead for his face. He ran one finger across his stubbled jaw and Wolfgang’s eyes drifted closed; there was a spark between them. He felt Will’s lips on his for a moment, then his breath hot on his face.

‘I want you … I want you to … but I’ve never …’

Wolfgang opened his eyes, cupped Will’s face with both hands and met his gaze directly. ‘I know. You never did this before, but I have.’

The smile that spread across Will’s face was brilliant and Wolfgang couldn’t help but smile back.


	4. Chapter 4

Kala held her drink and looked around the club. Riley was next to her and seemed to be drawing a lot of attention. Kala tried to work out whether it was her fame or her looks that drew people in, or perhaps it was both.

There was something so beautiful about the DJ that was hard to put into words; it was something in that all-encompassing smile; something about those rich brown eyes so full of emotion; something about even the way she carried herself through the world that led other people to gaze at her.

Riley turned to smile at her. ‘Can you feel that?’

Kala followed Riley’s thoughts and smiled as she saw Will and Wolfgang together on the sofa. They were smiling at each other. They reached for each other and their lips met in a kiss.

She smiled at Riley. ‘Yes, I can feel it.’

Riley smirked. ‘Wolfgang’s been planning this, hasn’t he?’

Kala laughed. ‘He felt Will was curious, that he wanted to know what it was really like. We all saw his dreams, didn’t we?’

Riley smiled gently. ‘He’s surprisingly shy about things like this.’ She grinned. ‘Not like me.’ She took Kala’s hand, leaned in and pressed their lips together in a short but sweet kiss. ‘Dance with me?’

Kala felt a smile spread across her face. Riley grinned back at her and tugged gently at her hand. As they took their first steps toward the dancefloor, a dance version of Fast Car came on and Kala found her body beginning to move to it all by itself.

You got a fast car

I want a ticket to anywhere

Maybe we make a deal

Maybe together we can get somewhere

Riley brought Kala’s hand up to her shoulder and aligned their bodies together. Kala was not used to dancing to this sort of music but she followed Riley’s lead, letting her dance for both of them.

Wolfgang’s rhythm crept into her hips, curling her other arm around Riley’s small waist. Riley let out a breath of a laugh. ‘I think Wolfgang wants us to do this.’

‘I want it too,’ murmured Kala against Riley’s cheek. Riley was soft and warm, smooth where Wolfgang and Rajan were rough. Kala wanted to kiss her, properly.

Riley was waiting for her to make the first move but Kala could feel her need, her desire clearly.

_Wolfgang cupped Will’s jaw, pulling him deep into a kiss as their bodies met in a close embrace_.

Kala turned her head and met Riley’s lips, in a kiss. It was soft and sweet but Kala wanted more. She pressed the kiss deeper, tasting Riley for real for the first time. Riley held back, allowing Kala to take the lead in the kiss, if not in the dance.

_Wolfgang was taking the lead and Will was happy to let him. He didn’t want to be the leader in this; he wanted to give himself up to his more experienced lover. The word made him shiver with pleasure; the feeling echoed across the whole cluster. Wolfgang’s fingers went to the buttons of Will’s shirt and slowly began to undo them. _

Kala felt arousal flowing through her, surrounding her as the cluster reflected and amplified her feelings. She couldn’t tell which feelings were hers, which were Riley’s, which were Wolfgang’s, which were Will’s. But that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that they wanted this.

She slipped her hand beneath the hem of Riley’s shirt and trailed featherlight fingers up her spine. Riley gasped against her.

The song changed, to something slower. Kala did not know it but the slow, sensual rhythm crept into her hips and made them move against Riley.

Thought I found a way

Thought I found a way

But you never go away

So I guess I gotta stay now

Riley’s hand was in her hair now, soothing through long strands. Kala could feel her warmth as their bodies moved together to the music. Her heels made her a little taller than Riley now and she pulled back from the kiss to gaze at her beautiful friend. Riley’s lips were a little swollen and her eyes were half-lidded. Her breath was heavy and she bit her lip and moaned low in her throat.

‘Don’t stop Kala, please don’t.’

Kala smiled, reaching up a hand to trace her fingers across Riley’s soft lips. ‘You’re beautiful,’ she murmured.

Riley’s hips jerked against her and she pushed herself up a little reach Kala’s mouth. ‘Nothing like as beautiful as you,’ she murmured, before bringing their mouths together again. ‘I want you,’ she breathed.

Riley’s hands found their way inside Kala’s top and Kala shivered with pleasure as she felt Riley’s soft fingers caress her waist, smoothing her hands up from her hips.

_Wolfgang let out a moan of pleasure as his naked body pressed against Will’s. The heat between them was almost too much to bear and all he wanted to do was lose himself in the other man._

Riley shuddered, clutching onto Kala suddenly. ‘This is too much,’ she murmured.

Kala hesitated, about to pull back, when Riley urgently took hold of her hand and looked at her with blazing brown eyes.

‘We need to get someone more private.’

Kala just had time to nod before Riley was turning, tugging her off the dance floor and towards the nearest door.

Will’s belly fluttered with nerves as Wolfgang took his hand and brought him gently but firmly to his feet. The other man fixed him with an intense gaze, those blue eyes blazing with arousal. Something about being looked at like that made him feel a little breathless.

Wolfgang reached out for him, curling his hand around the back of his neck and pulling him toward him. Their lips met, gently at first as Wolfgang’s fingers played over the skin at the top of his spine. Will brought his hands up to Wolfgang’s cheeks, stroking his stubbled jaw with both thumbs before grasping hold of him, pulling him further into the kiss.

The kiss was deep and heady, growing more intense by the second as they fought to devour each other, taking in the scent and taste of each other, the real feel of each other, more intense than it had been in their minds. Now their minds and bodies entwined, entangling them together. They were of one mind and they both knew what they wanted, what they needed to happen next. They had both thought about it, both dreamed about it and now it was going to happen. 

‘Bedroom?’ murmured Will against Wolfgang’s mouth.

Wolfgang murmured his assent, found Will’s hand and tugged him toward the stairs. They scrambled up them and into the master bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Will smiled as he heard the song playing in the club. Riley had pulled Kala onto the dance floor and they were dancing close. Wolfgang’s hips moved to the music as he pulled Will to him.

‘Looks like they’re enjoying themselves,’ said Will.

‘They should.’ He grinned. ‘We are.’

He cupped Will’s jaw, pulling him deep into a kiss as their bodies met in a close embrace. The four of them shared the kiss. Will felt like he was kissing all three of them at once. Riley’s kiss was familiar, passionate but gentle. Kala was tentative, a little shy, but soft and sweet. Wolfgang kissed like he was in charge, and Will was happy to let him be. He didn’t want to be the leader in this; he wanted to give himself up to his more experienced lover.

Wolfgang smiled to himself as he felt Will shiver with pleasure. He’d heard the thought which preceded it. Oh yes, he was going to be Will’s lover all right. He reached for Will’s shirt buttons, easing them open. He bared that pale, well-muscled chest, easing the shirt over his shoulders and using it to pin his arms behind him. He pressed a kiss to his collarbone and grinned as Will let out a soft gasp of pleasure.

Wolfgang smoothed a hand across Will’s firm stomach, allowing the shirt to slip away so he could focus on Will’s chest. He kissed his way down to his pecs, taking his left nipple in between his teeth and nibbling gently.

Will gasped and grabbed hold of Wolfgang’s shoulders. He could feel Will focusing on the sensations he was creating in his body. It was time to step it up.

He went to his knees, looked up at Will and smiled. He was already flustered; his cheeks and ears had reddened and he was panting. He glanced down at Wolfgang, who saw his eyes had darkened with lust. Wolfgang let a smile spread across his face as he undid Will’s pants, eased them and his boxers down and released his cock. Will gasped as the cool air caressed his hot erection. He stepped out of his pants and kicked them away. He laughed. There was a novelty; being naked when Wolfgang wasn’t.

Wolfgang smirked at him. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll catch up soon.’

Before Will could reply, Wolfgang took him into his mouth. Will let out a cry as the heat of his lover’s mouth enveloped him. He kept his hands on those slim, strong shoulders as that skilful mouth created almost unbearable sensations that ricocheted through his body. He was powerless to resist and could only give himself up to Wolfgang’s attentions.

Wolfgang took him deep and Will could do nothing but hold onto him and allow his lover to tease, lick and suck the pleasure from him. Wolfgang’s rhythm sped up, taking Will deep and fast. Will could no longer hold back and he came with a cry and a hand tangled in Wolfgang’s hair. His knees buckled but Wolfgang held him up, swallowing him down with a practiced air. He stood and that smirk was back on his face. He took Will’s hand and led him to the bed, pushing him into a sitting position. He had that intense look in his eyes again, a look of blazing arousal. Will’s cock twitched at the sight of him.

‘I like to see you like this,’ Wolfgang said, thickly. ‘All out of control. Do you know your ears go red when you’re excited?’

Will laughed. ‘Yeah. It can be inconvenient.’

Wolfgang grinned, then stood back, pulled his shirt over his head. His pants followed immediately. He stood there, gloriously naked and smirking. Will looked him up and down. He was beautiful: those clear blue eyes; that dimpled smile; that beautiful body with its smooth skin and well-toned muscle; that large cock standing proudly to attention amongst his fair pubic hair.

Riley knew the club well and she took Kala away from the main room, down a couple of corridors until they came to a quiet corner, out of everyone’s sight. The DJ pulled Kala close again and their lips met in a soft and tender kiss.

Kala settled her hands on Riley’s slim waist. She could feel the warmth of her through her glittery top. Her fingers twined in Kala’s hair gently, almost reverently as they kissed.

Out here, away from the music and the throng of people on the dancefloor, things were slower. They kissed in a leisurely manner, hands exploring in gentle caresses across warm skin and soft strokes through each other’s hair.

Their attention was diverted by the sudden appearance of Wolfgang next to them. They watched as he stripped off his shirt and pants and stood gloriously naked in front of them. They were in the master bedroom back at the apartment. Will was sitting on the bed gazing in awe at Wolfgang.

Kala smiled proudly. ‘He’s beautiful, isn’t he?’ she said.

‘He is,’ said Will. He was slightly pink in his cheeks and ears, panting slightly and clearly enjoying himself.

‘So are you,’ said Riley to Kala. She pulled her into another long kiss, pulling her away from the boys.

Will and Wolfgang’s arousal was building, echoing across Kala and Riley’s bodies deliciously. Kala pulled Riley firmly against her as their legs curled around each other. Their bodies were so close Kala could feel the rough material of Riley’s shorts through her leggings.

Kala’s arousal seemed to spread across her whole body, with a hot and pleasurable tingle flowing through her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could feel Wolfgang and Will as they connected, but stronger than that was Riley. Her arousal was matching Kala’s. She could see it by the desperation in their kiss, in the slight trembling of her body against Kala’s and in the fierce hold of her hand on her hip. But she could feel it too. The burning need spread across both their bodies, indistinguishable from each other.

She could hear music in the DJ’s head, slow and erotic music. They began to move to it together, pressing against each other. Riley pushed her thigh between Kala’s legs and Kala gasped as she felt the roughness of Riley’s shorts against her. She moved against Riley’s thigh, seeking the friction.

They fell quickly into a rhythm, their thighs stimulating each other. They held tight to each other’s hips and lost themselves in a sensual kiss.

Kala’s hands began to wander, slipping under Riley’s shirt to feel her smooth skin. She moved her fingers in circles across her hips, back and belly, enjoying the way Riley trembled against her. Kala grinned. She felt bold and brave as she took charge. Was she channelling Wolfgang? No, he was utterly absorbed in Will right then. This was all her.

She kept her focus on Riley, though they were both half-connected to what Will and Wolfgang were doing. As Kala continued to tease her, Riley grasped her face and pulled her back into a more desperate kiss. As they moved against each other, their arousal was building. Riley was writing and gasping into Kala. Their kissing became messy as they desperately tried to stay connected as their orgasm took hold of both of them.

As it washed over them and they calmed down, they gripped onto each other in a messy embrace. Riley rested her head on Kala’s shoulder and Kala kissed her temple. Kala smiled to herself. She’d never orgasmed in semi-public before. Her arousal was still there but it was less urgent now. She kissed Riley’s cheek.

‘Maybe we can do more when we get home?’

Riley gave her a brilliant smile and nodded. ‘I’d love to.’


	6. Chapter 6

As the girls retreated into themselves, Will’s cock was already stirring again but as he looked at Wolfgang’s, he swallowed. He’d known how big it was but being confronted with it, knowing what they were going to do, was a little frightening.

Wolfgang was watching him, a smile hovering around his lips and an understanding look in his eyes. ‘I won’t hurt you,’ he said, gently.

Will looked up into Wolfgang’s eyes and nodded. ‘I know.’ He trusted him. He knew absolutely that he would never hurt him, not ever. He knew what it was like to be hurt.

‘You can change your mind at any time, you know,’ said Wolfgang.

Will shook his head. ‘No, I want this.’ He groaned. ‘Uh, I want this so much.’ 

Wolfgang grinned, then took a step toward him. Will reached for him and pulled him down into a kiss. Wolfgang climbed onto the bed, half pushing, half being pulled forward, until they were lying on the bed, kissing slowly and deeply. Wolfgang slid his hand down Will’s side, his touch sure but gentle. Will pulled him into him, feeling his erection against his thigh.

They spent several minutes just kissing and touching, exploring each other’s bodies. Those beautiful hands were magic on his pale skin, caressing him. Those soft lips left hard kisses on his mouth, his jaw and his neck, kisses that made pleasure spark through him.

Then Wolfgang cupped his head and looked up into his eyes.

‘You ready for this?’ he asked gently.

Will pushed against him. ‘Oh, yes.’

Wolfgang grinned widely. ‘That’s what I like to hear.’

He pushed Will gently over onto his other side, smoothing a hand over his shoulder. He reached between them and caressed Will’s buttocks so softly that Will giggled with a mix of nerves and excitement. His whole body felt so sensitive. Wolfgang laughed softly, his breath hot on Will’s back. Will knew Wolfgang knew just how he felt.

He could feel Riley and Kala’s arousal coming through strongly now as they got deeper into what they were doing but he pushed them away. He wanted this moment to just be him and Wolfgang. They would connect with Riley and Kala again later.

He could feel Wolfgang. His arousal was strong, yet there were nerves beneath it, a worry about making sure this would be nothing but enjoyable for Will.

Will reached back and found his hand. He squeezed it. ‘I trust you.’

Wolfgang squeezed back and Will could feel his hot breath on the back of his neck as he let out the air he’d been holding. Then Wolfgang let go of his hand and reached behind him for something. There was a moment’s pause then Wolfgang’s lubed fingers were slipping between his cheeks. Will held his breath, tensing in anticipation. Was this going to hurt? It was bound to hurt, right?

‘Hush,’ murmured Wolfgang, kissing his shoulder. ‘Don’t tense. It won’t hurt if you’re relaxed.’

Will, with effort, let out his breath slowly and tried to breathe, slowly and evenly.

‘That’s it,’ murmured Wolfgang, sliding his fingers inside him. It didn’t hurt but the sensation was strange, new and different. He had nothing to compare it to, but at the same time, there was an echo of the familiar about it. He supposed that was a little of Lito and Wolfgang’s experiences flowing through him.

Wolfgang’s other hand was soft on his hip, holding Will firmly but gently in place. 

Will focused on the sensations as those fingers inside him. Something about the feeling made his cock throb. It was nearly too much and he pressed his face into the pillow trying to hold himself together.

Wolfgang dropped kisses on the back of his neck, his shoulder, and his cheeks as he continued to work him with his fingers, stretching and loosening him. Will bit his lip as sparks of pleasure filled him. ‘Please,’ he whimpered. ‘I’m ready, I’m ready.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yeah, just go slow.’

Wolfgang chuckled, then drew out his fingers. There was a moment where nothing happened, then Wolfgang took hold of Will by his hips, repositioning him. Then Will felt the head of his cock pushing slowly inside him. Will’s mouth dropped open in a silent cry of pleasure as sensations he could not describe filled him. As Wolfgang’s cock slid all the way inside him, Will was all at once in both bodies, experiencing what it was like to fill and to be filled.

Wolfgang held steady to let him adjust. Will was grateful to the connection between them which allowed his lover to read him so well. Wolfgang eased back, then thrust forward firmly.

Will cried out, seeing stars as that bundle of nerves inside him sent pulsing pleasure through his body. Wolfgang chuckled.

‘Good, isn’t it?’

‘Yeah, oh fuck, don’t stop, Wolfie, don’t.’

Wolfgang chuckled, then started to move with a firm, steady rhythm. Will could no longer think, with the sensations rippling through his body, overwhelming his mind. Nothing else existed in the whole world but him and Wolfgang, mingling mind and body.

He could feel Wolfgang’s hot breath on his shoulder, coming hard and heavy now as he lost himself in pleasure. He held Will tightly around his waist, spanning his fingers across the flat plane of Will’s stomach. Their bodies moved together in perfect rhythm, thrusting and rocking together as one.

Wolfgang was fucking him. God, he really was being fucked and it was so good he almost couldn’t stand it.

They were reaching the pinnacle of their pleasure. Will reached for Wolfgang’s hand, holding it tightly and letting him ground him as he exploded into his orgasm.

Wolfgang cried out, thrusting deep inside him and letting their pleasure overtake them both. Will felt the aftershocks of his lover’s orgasm shudder through his mind and body.

It was over and they lay there, still and quiet, letting the moment linger. There was silence but for their panting. Will put his arm behind him to hold Wolfgang to him and Wolfgang held him too. He kissed Will’s shoulder tenderly, his hand soft as he stroked his chest.

‘Well, that was fucking hot,’ said Riley. She leaned in and kissed him. ‘Did you have fun, elskan min?’ She stroked his cheek.

Will reached up and held her hand, grinning. ‘I did.’

She kissed him again. ‘We’ll be back in an hour.’ Then she was gone.

Wolfgang pulled back, cleaned them both up and lay back beside Will, tucking his arm around his shoulders.

‘Was it what you expected?’

‘I don’t know what I expected but it was …' He paused and smiled. ‘Very special.’

Wolfgang grinned. ‘Good.’

Will reached up and kissed him tenderly. ‘Thank you. I … I wouldn’t have trusted anyone else to do this.’

Wolfgang didn’t say anything but Will saw the light in his eyes. Wolfgang touched his own lips contemplatively, as if remembering. He lay back again.

‘You called me, Wolfie.’

Will shrugged. ‘I got a little carried away. Do you mind?’

The German shrugged. ‘It was hot to see you like that.’

Will smiled, feeling himself blushing a little. ‘Can I ask you a question?’

He shrugged again. ‘If you like.’

‘Before, when I mentioned dads...’

‘Sore subject.’

‘I know. Are you... all right? We can talk about it. Do you want to talk about it? I didn’t want to upset you. I’m sorry if …’

‘I’m not upset.’

Will sat up a little and looked at him. Wolfgang didn’t look at him. He put his hand on Wolfgang’s arm. ‘I know it still hurts you a lot. Does it … is it difficult to separate what he did from … when you have sex?’

‘I don’t think about it,’ he said, his voice hard. He squeezed his eyes shut and the image in his head flashed into Will’s head as well. That large man, a shadow advancing on Wolfgang.

Will cringed and grabbed Wolfgang in a hug. ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.’ He held him tight.

Wolfgang breathed deeply, with no hint of tears or upset but his body was tense. For a moment, he held himself like that, but then he relaxed, turning into Will and pressing his face to his shoulder, just letting him hold him. Will found himself rocking Wolfgang a little.

Suddenly, Wolfgang pulled away and got up. ‘I’m hungry.’ He smiled at Will. ‘Come on, I’ll make us something.’

He headed out of the room. Will pulled on his boxers and followed him.

When he got down to the kitchen, Wolfgang was preparing grilled cheese sandwiches and coffee, still naked.

‘Do you ever get dressed?’

Wolfgang shrugged. ‘I can put underwear on if it bothers you.’

‘Nah, that’s fine. I don’t mind.’

‘Kala hates it when I cook naked. She always makes me put something on. Rajan doesn’t mind.’

Will couldn’t hear what Wolfgang said next. The rhythmic noise of a train was suddenly all he could hear. He was kissing Kala with Riley’s lips. He smiled and pulled back.

‘They’re on their way home.’

Wolfgang nodded. ‘I felt it.’ He grinned across at Will, his eyebrow quirking. ‘They're a little wound up.’


	7. Chapter 7

Kala wrestled between her shyness and her arousal. There were lots of people around yet all she wanted to do was to kiss and touch Riley all over. The sexual energy of Wolfgang and Will was coursing through them and it was almost too much to bear by the time they had boarded the train.

‘They’re having fun,’ whispered Riley against her mouth. ‘Wolfgang really knows what he’s doing, doesn’t he?’

Kala laughed. ‘He does. Nothing scares him, when it comes to sex anyway.’

Riley’s arm snaked around her as they sat side by side on the train. She pulled her closer, kissing her again. ‘I know some things myself.’

As they kissed again in the real world, inside their heads, their hands wandered further, fingertips caressing warm skin. Riley’s hands were at the same time cupping her cheek, tangling through her hair, caressing her thigh and slipping gently between her legs. Kala was caught between the real Riley and the Riley in her mind. It was like being with Wolfgang, when their minds and bodies mingled interchangeably.

Kala could feel Riley’s arousal, budding inside her, only controlled by Riley’s own strength. Kala fought to control her own desire as the longing to pull Riley down onto the seat and have her way with her nearly overwhelmed her.

‘It’s okay,’ said Riley. ‘We’re nearly home.’

At last, the train pulled into their station and they tumbled out into the night. The air was cool on their hot faces and, holding hands and laughing, they hurried back towards the apartment.

Riley was sending more and more images to her of what they were going to do when they got home and Kala panted as she tried to hold herself together. Riley laughed, knowing exactly what she was doing to her.

The TV was a comforting distraction. Wolfgang glanced at Will as they sat side by side in their jogging bottoms on the sofa, watching some French comedy programme, using Riley’s language skills to understand it. Their thighs touched but they didn’t reach out for each other.

Will seemed to be being careful around him. Wolfgang felt on edge still; he hadn’t meant to snap at Will, or to make things awkward between them. He’d just reacted, and he hadn’t been able to help it. Tension filled his body, despite his attempts to will it away. He knew Will could feel it.

The door opened and Kala and Riley came in, clutching each other and kissing. Wolfgang grinned as he looked at them. Kala was so wrapped up in the DJ that she didn’t even glance toward the couch and instead focused on tugging Riley’s glittery top up over her head.

He could feel her excitement and her eagerness as they stumbled over each other to make their way to the master bedroom. He could feel Riley’s too, though hers was more expected. Kala’s was newer, surprising herself as well as him.

As they disappeared upstairs, Wolfgang found himself releasing tension he didn’t realise he was holding onto. A feeling of safety enveloped him. Kala was home. Will glanced at him, then put his arm around his shoulders. Wolfgang turned his face into Will’s shoulder and let out a long breath.

Will didn’t speak aloud, but through a visit. ‘You’re safe,’ he murmured. ‘Nobody’s ever going to hurt you again, I _promise _you that.’ His voice was tender and gentle, but full of determination.

Wolfgang thought back to all Will had done for him, all those moments he’d been there, even when Wolfgang had been a pain in the ass. No matter what, he’d never given up on him, despite Wolfgang doing his best to push him away. Fuck, he really regretted doing that.

He turned his head up and kissed Will, putting all his feelings into the kiss. He wanted Will to understand, to feel the trust and belief he had in him. Will kissed him back, cupping his jaw tenderly.

Wolfgang pulled back, meeting those gentle blue eyes. ‘Rajan asked about it once,’ he said.

Will frowned, pressing a soft kiss against Wolfgang’s mouth. ‘About what?’

Wolfgang settled back into the sofa, pulling Will close with a gentle tug to his waist. ‘Same as you. Whether I think about … what my father did when I have sex.’

Will ran his hand along his shoulder. ‘What did you tell him?’

‘The usual about how that was violence, this is pleasure and love.’

Will frowned, watching Wolfgang’s face. ‘Isn’t that true?’

He smiled a little. ‘It is true, with Rajan, with you, with someone I trust. But …’

‘What?’

‘It wasn’t always like that. Sometimes, with some random fuck in a club, it was all I could think about.’

‘So why did you do it? Why put yourself through that?’

Wolfgang smirked. ‘I think the phrase my therapist uses is ‘self-destructive behaviour’. It was like I needed the pain.’

Will smiled gently. ‘You’re doing so much better now, Wolfie.’

Wolfgang shrugged. ‘I’ve done a lot of work on it.’

Will didn’t say anything, just put his arms around Wolfgang and held him close. Their bodies were as close as they could be, their bare chests in close contact. Wolfgang focused on Will’s warmth and the softness of him against him. 

A little while later, Will shifted, realising he could feel Riley and Kala’s arousal strongly and it was affecting him. He glanced at Wolfgang. His eyes were closed and a look of intense pleasure drifted across his face. Will could feel his arousal rising as well.

‘They’re being very distracting in there,’ Wolfgang said, his voice husky.

Will laughed. ‘They are. What do you say we distract them a little?’

Wolfgang’s smirk was back. He didn’t say anything but the next moment, he was on Will, pushing him back onto the sofa. Will gasped as he found himself lying flat on his back with his arms full of Wolfgang.

The beautiful German ground their hips together, smirking widely. ‘Wanna go again?’ he asked.

Will reached for him, grasping hold of his shoulders and pulling him in to kiss him hard. ‘Fuck, yes.’

Wolfgang grinned. He grabbed hold of Will’s wrists and pinned them above his head. He pushed their hips together, then claimed Will’s mouth in a deep kiss. For several minutes, they just made out, tasting each other. Will moaned as his cock hardened in his pants. Wolfgang had him pinned and Will couldn’t think of anything better. He was helpless beneath the German’s heady sexuality and he fucking loved it.

One of Wolfgang’s hands released his wrists and slid down his body, between them. He tweaked a nipple and smirked against Will’s mouth as a moan slipped out. Then he pushed his hand inside Will’s pants and grasped his cock.

Wolfgang smirked again at the cry that Will let out. ‘Feel good, huh?’

Will bit his lip as Wolfgang’s hand began to move up and down his cock, slowly and softly at first, then firmer, relentlessly driving Will towards his orgasm. As Wolfgang leaned down to kiss him again, Will lost control, coming hard onto his belly.

Wolfgang kissed his mouth tenderly, then pulled back. Will lay still, with his eyes closed, trying to recover his breathing as Wolfgang cleaned him up.

He opened his eyes and looked at Wolfgang. The other man was watching him, a small smile on his lips.

‘I really love watching you lose control like that.’

Will grinned back at him. He could feel Wolfgang’s arousal, still strong. In a moment, he was up, taking hold of Wolfgang’s waist and kneeling in front of him. Wolfgang frowned, catching hold of Will’s hand as he slid his grip down to the waistband of his pants. ‘You don’t have to.’

Will smiled up at him from between his knees. ‘I know. I want to. Though I’m not sure I know what I’m doing exactly.’

Wolfgang grinned. ‘Ask Lito to help.’ He settled down, closing his eyes and resting back against the sofa.

Will focused on what he was doing. He pulled down Wolfgang’s pants, releasing his hard cock. He felt Lito with him, as they both appreciated the gorgeous sight before them.

‘It’s not so difficult,’ said Lito. He patted Will’s shoulder. ‘Just do what would feel good for you and … don’t try to take him too deep.’

Will nodded, glancing up at Wolfgang. The other man had a small, confident smile on his face, like he was sure that whatever Will did, it was going to feel good. The sight gave Will confidence too and he leaned forward to make a start.

Wolfgang’s position made things easier. Will felt like he had complete control over what he did. He started small, gently taking just the tip of that large cock into his mouth. Wolfgang murmured softly and Will, encouraged, swiped his tongue around that hot, wet head.

Lito leaned in, murmuring in his ear. ‘He likes that. Keep going.’

Will could feel that was true. He could feel Wolfgang’s pleasure in his mind of course, but, more than that, he could feel the physical signs of his enjoyment. His thighs were trembling under Will’s hands and, as Will glanced up at him, he saw those pink lips part and a soft sigh escaped his mouth.

Will wanted to make him do that again. He wanted to make him moan with pleasure. He wanted to make him come.

He took him deeper, pushing the head of his cock against the roof of his mouth. He sucked hard and Wolfgang grabbed his shoulder, gripping hard.

Will pulled back enough to press his tongue against the underside of that thick cock, teasing the sensitive head. Wolfgang pressed his lips together and whimpered. Will carried on, varying the pressure and enjoying the way Wolfgang moaned and whimpered and clenched his hand against Will’s shoulder.

Suddenly, Wolfgang grabbed his shoulders with both hands and his hips jerked. ‘Gonna … come,’ he gasped.

Will didn’t pull back. He used his tongue to press his cock to the roof of his mouth and Wolfgang came with a delicious throaty cry. Will determinedly swallowed him down, that unfamiliar taste filling his mouth.

He let the now-soft cock slip from his mouth, tugged his pants back up for him, then looked up at his lover. Wolfgang was panting. He closed his eyes for a moment, recovering. Will watched him, captivated by the bliss on that beautiful face.

Then Wolfgang opened his eyes and looked at Will. His eyes were intense and Will could feel a cacophony of feelings buffeting him, too many to untangle. But he understood him, and he could feel that Wolfgang knew that.

Wolfgang held his gaze for a moment, then reached out for him and smoothed his hands through his hair in a gentle caress. He took his hand and tugged him up. Will found himself straddling him, their bare chests in close contact. Their mouths met again in a kiss but this time, it was soft and tender.

‘Danke,’ Wolfgang murmured against his mouth. ‘That was really good.’

Will felt a wide smile spread across his face. ‘I enjoyed it.’

Wolfgang rested his head on Will’s shoulder. ‘I could tell.’ He yawned and closed his eyes. ‘I could just sleep.’

Will put his arm around him, tugging him close, and dropped a kiss into his short blond hair. Wolfgang turned his face into Will's chest and breathed out contentedly. They closed their eyes and their breathing slowly synchronised. 


	8. Chapter 8

Riley, putting a little distance between them, shut the door behind them and looked at Kala. ‘You sure you want to do this?’

‘By Ganesha, yes!’ cried Kala, surging forward and catching Riley in a deep kiss. Riley was just wearing her bra and shorts now, and Kala skimmed her hands down Riley’s naked torso, feeling the shadow of her ribs beneath her fingertips.

Riley seemed to know exactly what to do, like Wolfgang. She reached for Kala, slipping her top off over her head, revealing her lacey black bra. She pulled them together so they were belly to belly and wrapped her arms around Kala. Kala toed off her heels. Their lips met, gently at first, then more passionately. Their bodies pressed together, warm skin against warm skin.

One of Riley’s hands tangled in her hair, while the other slipped around and undid her bra in one deft movement. Kala eased her arms out of it, releasing her breasts. Riley cupped them eagerly, her thumbs quickly finding her nipples and skimming them teasingly. Kala gasped into Riley’s kiss.

Kala wanted to feel more of her. Her hands went to the buttons on Riley’s shorts, tugging them open impatiently. The DJ laughed. ‘I can get naked as fast as you like.’

‘Quickly,’ replied Kala. ‘As quickly as you can.’

Riley laughed again, then pulled back, stripping off her clothing in seconds. Kala stood back and took her in. She was pale and slim, with every curve in the right place. She stood, proud and beautiful and Kala wanted to touch her all over.

Kala reached out and Riley went to her, pulling her against her. Kala wrapped her arms around her, sliding her hands down her back and over her buttocks. Her bottom was round and pert, her skin smooth and soft. Riley’s hands slipped inside the waistband of Kala’s leggings, spreading her fingers across Kala’s cheeks before she pushed her leggings and panties down and Kala stepped out of them.

Now they were both naked, they wrapped their arms around each other, and their mouths met in a long, languid kiss. They had all the time in the world to explore each other. Riley’s hands were sure but gentle as they trailed across Kala’s skin, exploring every inch of her.

Kala felt shy suddenly. With just the two of them alone, it suddenly felt like a tall order to just have sex, for real with their actual bodies.

Suddenly, Wolfgang was at her side. He kissed her shoulder and gave her that dimpled grin. ‘Be brave, Kala. You know you want this.’

Kala’s hips jerked into Riley’s of their own accord. Eagerness and arousal flowed through her and she gathered Riley up in her arms. Riley’s legs went around her waist and Kala carried her over to the bed.

Riley grinned at her. ‘I like this,’ she said, as Kala placed her on the bed. She pulled Kala to her and kissed her. ‘I like when you’re this bold.’

Kala didn’t say anything, just smiled as she let herself be pulled into Riley again. They lay full length against each other, their legs entwining to get as close as could be.

Kala cupped Riley’s jaw and kissed her. She murmured into the kiss in response. Kala’s hand trailed down her shoulder, fingertips teasingly light down her back, until she reached her bottom. She smoothed her hand across the warm flesh, over her hip and slipped between her thighs.

Kala didn’t really feel like she knew what she was doing but something was guiding her; whether this was her own feelings or someone else’s, it didn’t matter. The first caress of that wet, sensitive place between Riley’s legs made her gasp. Kala felt her little burst of pleasure echo across her own body. She smiled and allowed her fingers to explore further, reaching for Riley’s feelings to know where to touch. Her caress was deliberately slow and teasing; she loved the way the DJ writhed and gasped against her.

Kala slid her fingers across that wetness. Riley shuddered with pleasure, her fingers grasping Kala’s other wrist. As Kala’s teasing fingertips found her clit, Riley bit her lip and moaned low in her throat. Kala grinned, enjoying seeing the other woman becoming overwhelmed by pleasure.

Helped by imagining what she would like, Kala brushed her fingertips across her clit, slowly at first then building to an escalating rhythm. Riley’s gasps were coming hard and fast now and her legs wrapped tightly around Kala, pulling her close.

Riley caught her mouth in a passionate kiss, both hands cupping her face. Kala’s fingers continued to work and Riley moaned into her mouth. Her legs, wrapped around Kala, began to twitch and they both knew she was close. Kala dipped her fingers inside Riley, feeling her tightness as she clenched around her. Kala moved her fingers inside her, and her thumb over her clit by instinct now, merely responding to the way Riley reacted and the feelings thundering at her from the DJ’s mind.

Riley came with a soft cry, clutching hard at Kala’s hips and burying her face in her shoulder. Kala felt Riley’s orgasm rock through her and she found herself panting as she held Riley through her pleasure.

Then she stilled. Kala dropped a kiss into her blonde hair. They lay still for a moment, wrapped in each other’s arms.

Suddenly, Riley was moving again, gently turning Kala onto her back.

‘I’m going to make you feel good now,’ she murmured.

Kala grinned and lay back. She loved it when Wolfgang or Rajan did this and she knew Riley would be good at it too.

Riley kissed her mouth softly and sweetly, then made her way down her body, kissing, licking and nipping gently at all her sensitive spots. By the time she reached her belly, Kala was wriggling in anticipation. Riley paused and looked up at her with a grin.

‘Just relax,’ she murmured, before turning her attention to Kala’s pleasure.

She kissed her _there_, softly and teasingly but full of affection and love. Her tongue reached out and lapped ever so slowly at her. Kala whimpered, her toes clenching.

Riley’s tongue flickered over her clit, provoking a gasp from Kala. She licked the length of her vulva, her tongue dipping inside to taste her. Kala gripped the pillow beneath her head, biting her lip to hold herself together as Riley’s tongue expertly fucked her.

She could feel her legs beginning to twitch as Riley sped up, flicking her tongue over her clit in an intensifying rhythm. She was too wound up, from experiencing Riley’s orgasm already. She could feel her own orgasm rapidly approaching.

She reached out for Riley, grasping her bare shoulders, and giving herself up to the pleasure her friend was creating in her. Riley gripped her thighs, pulling her closer and burying herself in Kala’s pleasure.

Kala’s whole body was tingling. She squeezed her eyes shut and gave herself up to the sensations overtaking her. Her orgasm began slowly, spreading out from the attentions Riley’s tongue was giving her until it took over her whole body. She was no longer aware of anything but the orgasm rocking her body and the feel of Riley’s smooth skin beneath her hands.

Then Riley was crawling up beside Kala and gathering her up in her arms. Kala turned into her, breathing hard.

‘All right?’ Riley asked.

Kala nodded. ‘Yeah. You?’

Riley grinned at her. ‘Yeah. I had fun.’

Kala trailed her fingers down Riley’s arm, contemplating. Her skin was so smooth, except the thin little silvery scars on her forearms. Kala kept her fingers away from them.

Riley was watching her. ‘It’s all right. You can touch them if you like.’

Gently, Kala caressed the scars. ‘Do they hurt? Do you mind them?’

She shook her head. ‘Not now. They’re part of me, like a map to my life.’

Kala took a breath. ‘Wolfgang has scars, mostly small silvery ones you can only see close by. He doesn’t really talk about them. I know … everything that happened … still hurts him.’

Riley pulled back a little to look at her. ‘He’s had a lot of pain in his life. I think we can all feel that. Pain like that doesn’t just disappear; it’s something we carry with us. But he’s so much happier now, we can all feel that, now he has all of us around him.’

‘Do you think he does know how much we all love him?’

‘He knows,’ said Will.

They both looked up to see Will visiting from the living room. ‘Can we come in yet? Wolfgang’s falling asleep out there.’

Riley laughed. ‘I guess it’s late. Bedtime then.’

Will grinned back at her before he disappeared. A few moments later, he stepped through the door with Wolfgang close behind him. The German did look tired and he almost fell into bed behind Kala as soon as he’d undressed. Will sorted the covers out before he too joined them in bed, lying next to Riley. The four of them cuddled together, with Will and Wolfgang hugging their lovers and holding hands with each other.


	9. Chapter 9

_Those cold blue eyes pierce his mind. Fear spikes in his belly and his heart thumps in his chest. _

_He sees Whispers as if through a haze, as if there is thick glass between them. _

_The Cannibal isn’t looking at him. Wolfgang feels someone else there, feels their fear pound in his own ears. _

_He presses himself against the glass, trying to see through it. There. On the floor, curled up in a ball and sobbing, is Will. _

_Wolfgang roars in anger, banging on the glass, trying to smash it. ‘Let him go, you fucking psycho bastard! I’ll fucking kill you!’ _

_But the glass won’t smash. Whispers smiles slowly at him, then turns away and advances on Will._

_Will screams. _

_Will is screaming. _

Wolfgang woke with a gasp, his heart hammering. Those eyes burned into his memory and he had to fight to catch his breath. Will’s scream was still echoing in his ears.

For a moment, he thought the cries were just a remnant of the dream, but then he looked. Will was curled up, facing away from them all and he was whimpering in his sleep. Wolfgang was out of bed in a second, scrambling round to Will’s side and crouching down beside him.

He looked into that face, creased with fear and despair, and felt a pang. He saw himself in Will and he felt a reflection of the pain his cluster must have felt for him. He would do anything to soothe that pain.

He reached out and clasped Will’s shoulder firmly. ‘Will,’ he called, firmly. ‘Wake up, it’s all right.’

Will’s eyes shot open and he stared, wide-eyed at Wolfgang. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He swallowed several times but still couldn’t speak.

Wolfgang found his hand and tugged him gently. ‘Come on, we need some air.’

Will followed him meekly up to the rooftop terrace. For a while, they didn’t say anything. They sat on the sun loungers, in just their boxers and t-shirts, in the somewhat cool Spring night air.

After a while, Wolfgang looked at Will, who was staring straight ahead and not looking at him.

‘Do you have those a lot?’

Will sighed, shuffling further down in his seat and letting his head drop back. He stared up at the sky. ‘Sometimes. It’s like he’s still there, somewhere in my head.’

‘I know what you mean. Maybe he managed to make himself immortal after all.’

Will glanced at him. ‘Don’t even joke about it,’ he said, darkly. ‘You saw it all, didn’t you?’

Wolfgang looked back at him. ‘I was there with you, I saw Whispers, I felt what you felt. Do you want to talk about it?’

Will let out a chuckle. ‘We’re having a bit of a role reversal, aren’t we?’

Wolfgang shrugged. ‘You know how important it is to talk about stuff. It’s the hardest fucking thing in the world but it does help.’

‘Yeah, I know. I talk about it with Riley sometimes but …’ He turned his head to look at Wolfgang. ‘I know she doesn’t completely understand. She empathises and it does help to talk about it but … I know she doesn’t really know what it feels like to have him in your head.’

Wolfgang took his hand and laced their fingers together. ‘I do,’ he said, softly.

Will held his hand tightly and gave him a small smile. ‘I know.’

‘So anytime, you need to talk …’

Will brought Wolfgang’s hand to his mouth and kissed it tenderly. ‘I know.’

There was a long moment of silence, where the two men just held each other’s gaze. Then Wolfgang shifted and Will let out a breath.

‘Do you think you could sleep now?’ Wolfgang asked.

Will nodded. ‘Yeah. It’s getting a bit cold out here anyway.’

They made their way back downstairs. The girls were still asleep, cuddled up close to each other. Will climbed in behind Riley. Wolfgang hesitated, but then Will reached for his hand.

‘Get in with me,’ he asked, his eyes wide. ‘I’d … like it if you held me.’

Again, Wolfgang was reminded of himself, of his need after a nightmare to not be alone, to feel cocooned in those who loved him. Though he hadn’t found it so easy to ask for help. Still, Will had always been there for him. He smiled and climbed in behind Will, sliding his arms around his waist and holding him tight.

He dropped the softest of kisses on the nape of his neck and felt Will relax against him. They closed their eyes and drifted back to sleep.

The next morning, Kala woke to find herself in Riley’s arms. She was still asleep, her head resting peacefully on Kala’s pillow. Her arm was settled on Kala’s hip and she looked content in her sleep. Will was behind Riley, his arm around her waist. Behind him was Wolfgang. He was holding onto Will tightly, his mouth pressed to the nape of Will’s neck. They looked comfortable and content.

Kala reached out for Riley, cupping her jaw and caressing her cheek. She was beautiful, and so bold in everything she did. Kala smiled as she thought back to the night before. She was surprised by how bold she’d been herself. Before the cluster, before Wolfgang, she never would have done something like that. But they had helped her lose her fear of sex. She sighed as she remembered Sun’s words to her on their birthday, a few years ago now.

_‘We exist because of sex. It’s not something to be afraid of. It’s something to honour. To enjoy.’ _

Kala certainly wasn’t afraid of sex anymore. Her cluster had helped her get over her fear and now, she was living the life she wanted. She had everything she wanted and she hadn’t had to choose between the two men she loved. She could have it all. She didn’t have to overthink everything anymore. She could just go with the flow and do what she felt like. She grinned. She had certainly done that last night.

Riley opened her eyes and grinned at her. ‘Good morning.’ She stretched, reaching back to Will and stroking his thigh. Kala smiled as she felt the love Riley had for Will, warm inside her. It reflected her love for Wolfgang, like the four of them were just two people in love with each other.

‘Good morning,’ said Kala, softly.

Riley considered her. ‘How do feel? Last night…’

Kala interrupted her with a kiss. ‘Last night was a lot of fun. And, before you ask, no I do not regret it.’

Riley beamed at her. ‘Good, because I had a wonderful time.’ She glanced back at the two men sleeping behind her. ‘And I think they did too.’ Gently, she took Will’s hand from her waist and sat up. ‘Come on. Let’s go and make some breakfast. I bet they’re going to be starving when they wake up.’

Kala nodded in agreement. They got up, dressed and made their way downstairs to start on breakfast. Kala couldn’t keep the smile from her face. She felt euphoric with happiness. Life was good. That night, they were going to Riley’s show and Kala was determined she was just going to go with the flow and have an amazing time with her cluster.


	10. Chapter 10

Will had been to a hell of a lot of Riley’s shows now and he fucking loved every single moment of it. She was phenomenal and dancing at her shows was the freest he had felt in his whole life.

Of course, the rest of the cluster joined them. They just couldn’t help it. Music always brought them together, especially Riley’s music. She had this gift to know what music somebody needed at any particular time. Will knew she had helped each one of them with her music at one time or another, Wolfgang most recently.

Wolfgang looked incredible, though his outfit was simple enough. He was dressed in all black, tight black jeans and a fitted black shirt. It showed off his muscles. Kala looked gorgeous too. She was wearing a skin-tight red lace dress and red heels.

The three of them were on the dance floor, waiting for Riley to start her show. Wolfgang and Kala were dancing together, their arms around each other. Their gazes were locked together and they followed each other’s movements instinctively. Will could feel the love between them, shining out of them like a beacon. It made him so happy.

He felt Riley with him and he felt his own love for her filling his heart. She kissed him and murmured in his ear.

‘It’s time, I’m going on. Go and dance with them.’

Then she was pulling away and he saw her step onto the stage. He joined in the rapturous applause that greeted her. Then he turned to Wolfgang. He was kissing Kala but he reached out for Will and pulled him close. Will closed his eyes and just felt the music as Riley began her show.

They moved as one to the music that pounded through their bodies. Wolfgang curled his arm around Kala’s waist and Will’s, holding them both with him as he moved his hips to the music. He kissed Kala again, softly and sweetly. Then he turned to Will, cupping his jaw tenderly before meeting his mouth in a kiss.

Will was in awe about how easily Wolfgang could share out his attention between two people; he supposed he was used to that by now with Rajan and Kala. Will could feel the rest of the cluster dancing with them but his attention was focused on the feel of Wolfgang and Kala, the heat of their bodies close to him.

Wolfgang leaned down to Kala, kissing her cheek and murmuring in her ear. She smiled softly, then turned her attention to Will. She slid her hand up his chest to his neck and brought him down to kiss her. Her touch and her taste was familiar, though he had never kissed her like this before. She was all softness and gentleness, a bit of a contrast from Wolfgang and her shyness and sweetness was a contrast to Riley as well.

He could feel Wolfgang watching them as he danced close. A wave of arousal washed over him and Will didn’t know if it was his own or Wolfgang’s or Kala’s, or all of them mixing together. He could feel Riley with them too, as well as on the stage.

Wolfgang leaned into him again, pulling the neck of his t-shirt down to kiss him collarbone. Will felt a thrill go through him and he murmured in appreciation. Wolfgang’s hand was on his waist again, slipping beneath his t-shirt to caress his skin. Will could feel his warmth and his joy. He could feel the joy of the whole cluster. It vibrated between them as they moved as one. He could no longer tell what feelings were his and which were the clusters’.

They arrived back at the flat in the early hours of the morning. They had danced so much, freely and with abandon. They should be exhausted but their emotions were too high, too spiralling.

As one, Wolfgang and Riley took hold of Will’s and Kala’s hands and tugged them towards the bedroom. They all knew what was going to happen; their feelings were too strong to do anything else. But it was Wolfgang and Riley who led things.

Somehow, they got to the bedroom. Somehow, their clothes ended up everywhere but on their bodies. Then there was nothing but each other. Their touches were soft yet electric, sparking pleasure through each other’s bodies.

Will found himself between Riley and Wolfgang, his arousal pressing against the other man’s thigh. Riley’s hands were soft as they skimmed over his back and he could feel Kala’s hands on Wolfgang too.

Wolfgang turned into her, claiming her mouth in a deep kiss. She moaned softly beneath him and Will felt her arousal, felt Wolfgang’s kiss, as though it was happening to him.

Wolfgang pressed back against him and Will knew what he wanted. His mind had just formed the thought of how to start, when Riley pressed the bottle of lube into his hand. He had never done this before, not as himself, but he knew what to do.

He slipped his hand between their bodies, smoothing his palm over Wolfgang’s firm buttocks. Wolfgang pushed back into him eagerly. He shifted his body so he was lying more on his side. Kala started kissing her way down his body, lavishing attention on his neck and his chest.

Will slicked his fingers and pushed two inside Wolfgang. His mind told him this was a strange thing to do but he ignored that and, instead focused on what Wolfie was feeling. He could feel his pleasure, the anticipation creating sparks in his belly. Will focused hard, making sure he caused no pain. Wolfie was eager. He pressed back in him and Will laughed into his shoulder.

‘All right, have a little patience,’ he murmured.

‘Fuck patience,’ said Wolfie. ‘Fuck me.’

Kala broke off from kissing Wolfgang’s chest to grin at Will. ‘He’s always been this impatient.’

Riley dropped little kisses on Will’s shoulder. ‘I know someone else who is as well.’

Will just grinned and eased his fingers out of Wolfgang. Suddenly, Riley pulled back, pulling Kala away with her. Will felt their arousal surrounding them as they held each other, sliding their hands over each other’s bodies and watching them.

Will framed Wolfgang’s hips with his hands and slowly pulled him back onto him. Wolfgang groaned aloud, deep and guttural as Will filled him. Will closed his eyes and, for a moment, he couldn’t get it clear in his head if it was him fucking Wolfgang or Wolfie fucking him. It all felt the same. This was like when he made love with Riley. He was inside Wolfgang and Wolfie was inside him, all at the same time.

Wolfgang grabbed at him, pulling at his hips, then grasping at his hand. ‘Fuck, Will, you need to move now, _fuck_,’ he gasped, the last word guttural and desperate.

‘Sorry.’ Will laughed breathlessly, then started to move. It took him a moment to find his rhythm. He glanced at Riley and Kala, to find them watching the spectacle before them their hands in between each other’s legs.

Will grinned and turned his focus to Wolfgang. Wolfgang was a quivering bundle of pleasure, gasping and whimpering as Will fucked him. He grasped onto Will’s hip, pulling him hard against him.

Will was struck by the trust Wolfgang was showing him and he knew that the other man wouldn’t let just anybody see him like this.

He could feel himself getting close as the heat and tightness overwhelmed him. He reached around Wolfgang and grasped his cock in a light grip. He moved his hand in rhythm with his thrusts. He pressed his mouth to Wolfgang’s shoulder, biting gently into his smooth skin. Wolfgang lost it; he came with a guttural cry and held on tight to Will’s hip. A moment later, Will came with a deep groan of his own.

He wrapped his arms around Wolfgang, holding him close and soothing the bite mark with his mouth. Then the girls were with them again, cleaning them up and smirking at them.

‘That was a beautiful sight,’ said Kala.

‘Very hot,’ agreed Riley.

Will and Wolfgang glanced at each other and grinned. Then, as one, they realised they could feel the arousal of their loves still pulsing through their bodies. Their grins turned to smirks and they reached for Riley and Kala, efficiently swapping places with them.

Riley and Kala both yelped in surprise then started to laugh. As one they both reached for their lovers and pulled them close. Will grinned at Riley, at _his_ Riley, the love of his life, the woman in his head. He kissed her, tenderly, and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him close to her.

Beside him, he could feel Wolfgang lavishing attention on Kala. He could feel her delight at his touches and his joy at bringing her pleasure. Their love sparked between them, strong and powerful, yet soft and tender. Just like him and Riley.

He broke off his kiss and began to move down her body. He knew her so well now. He knew every inch of her smooth, pale body. He knew the places to kiss her, where to lick and where to nip. By the time he settled himself between her thighs, she was gasping and moaning. Will glanced beside him and saw that Kala was in a similar state and that Wolfgang was now settling between her thighs.

Wolfgang pressed a kiss to Kala’s smooth thigh. ‘We’re gonna make you feel so good,’ he murmured, his voice low and vibrating through them all. The sensation rippled across them all, creating delicious arousal in their bodies.

Will and Wolfgang went to work. It was strange, being so close to Wolfgang while they did this. Will could simultaneously feel Kala against him as well as Riley. Their pleasure rippled through all four of them and beyond to the rest of the cluster.

He could tell they were getting close. As well as their whimpering, moaning and the trembling of their thighs around his shoulders, he could feel their orgasm, as it took over their bodies. 

It was like having another orgasm himself as the pleasure rolled over all their bodies. Will wasn’t aware of what happened next but somehow the four of them ended up in a sleepy pile in the bed.

‘We need showers,’ murmured Kala.

Nobody responded so she slid out of bed and headed off to the bathroom. Riley whimpered sleepily, then dragged herself off after Kala. Will knew he should go too but he needed a minute. He was too sleepy and too cosy to move yet.

He felt Wolfgang watching him and he turned his gaze to meet his. Finding an unreadable expression on Wolfie’s face, Will smiled at him.

‘You all right?’

Wolfgang grinned. ‘Better than all right.’ He moved suddenly, rolling onto Will and pinning his wrists above his head in one movement. ‘Just think, when I met you I thought you were a straight boy.’

Will laughed. ‘When you met me, I was! Or, thought I was.’

‘I wonder if there are any straight Sensates?’

Will took advantage of Wolfgang’s distraction to flip their positions. In a second, he was pinning a surprised Wolfgang down by his wrists.

Wolfgang laughed. ‘That was a good move. But you’d better get off me unless you have enough energy for round two.’

With enormous regret, Will pulled away. ‘Sadly, I think I’d fall asleep halfway through.’

Wolfgang laughed. ‘Me too.’ He found Will’s hand and gave it a gentle hug. ‘Come on. I’m sure we can fit four in that shower.’

They joined the girls for a quick shower, then fell into bed, still naked and a little damp. They were asleep in seconds, in an untidy pile of arms and legs.


	11. Chapter 11

Weary and missing Wolfgang and Kala so much he ached, Rajan let himself into their flat in the early hours of the afternoon. It was quiet and there were no lights on. He guessed they were out with Riley and Will. Well, he’d have a nap and then he’d be in a fit state to greet them when they returned.

Too tired to even think about unpacking, he left his case in the living room and, after making sure the front door was locked, he made his way up to the master bedroom.

In the doorway, he stopped and smiled. His two lovers were in bed, fast asleep, with their two houseguests. They were all naked and just had a sheet over them. He was surprised by how easily they all fit in the bed, but then Rajan had had it specially made to give the three of them plenty of room.

He stood and watched them for a few minutes. Kala looked happy and content, sleeping in between Riley and Will. Her head was on his chest and Riley was snuggled up close, their heads together. Wolfgang was on Will’s other side, with the cop’s arm around him and his head tucked into his shoulder.

Rajan smiled. It was always good to see Wolfgang sleeping so peacefully, after so long of constant nightmares. He realised he was dreaming though, as his eyes were moving rapidly behind his eyelids. But there were no sounds of distress and his brow was smooth. As Rajan watched, a smile crossed his face.

Rajan couldn’t hold back anymore. He had to go to him. He climbed onto the bed beside him, wrapped his arm around his belly and placed a kiss in that soft fair hair.

Wolfgang murmured softly and turned into him. He opened his eyes and a sleepy smile spread across his face.

‘Raj, am I dreaming? Or are you really here?’

Rajan laughed softly. ‘I’m here.’

Wolfgang reached for him, cupped his jaw and brought him close. Those soft, warm lips met his in a firm kiss. They kissed deeply, intensely, like it would be their last ever kiss. But Rajan knew they had so many more kisses like this in their future. He still couldn’t believe that he was allowed to kiss, touch, _hold_ this strong, beautiful, brave man. He still couldn’t believe he was allowed to see his vulnerabilities. He couldn’t believe he was allowed to love him, and that Wolfgang loved him in return.

When they parted, they were panting slightly. Rajan swallowed, closing his eyes briefly to recover his control. When he looked at Wolfgang again, he could see the intensity in his eyes. He could see how much he’d missed him, how much he loved him. It was a good thing to see.

He smiled and couldn’t resist placing another soft kiss on those soft lips. ‘You missed me then?’

Wolfgang took hold of Rajan’s shoulders and pulled him close. He pressed their foreheads together. ‘So much,’ he hissed.

Wolfgang held his gaze for a moment, then released him and grinned over his shoulder at where Will was still sleeping soundly. ‘I had fun though.’

Rajan grinned. ‘Good.’ He leaned into to whisper in Wolfgang’s ear. ‘So, did your cop fuck you or did you fuck him?’

Wolfgang beamed at him. ‘Both. It was good, Raj, it was so good.’

Rajan smiled, kissing Wolfgang’s cheek. ‘I’m glad. What about Kala? Did she have fun too?’

‘Mmm, oh yes.’ He smirked. ‘Her and Riley.’

Rajan’s eyebrow quirked and then a large smile spread across his face. ‘I’m sorry I missed that.’

‘You’ll have to stick around to join in next time.’

Rajan frowned. ‘I’m not sure I’d be brave enough. Anyway, they wouldn’t want me. I’m not one of the cluster.’

Wolfgang took his hand. ‘That doesn’t matter.’ He frowned. ‘It’s difficult to explain but … they love you too, because Kala and I love you. Like, we love Riley and Will because they love each other. We love Amanita and Zakia and Kwan-Ho and Hernando and Dani because we are all one and it doesn’t matter. We all share the same heart.’

‘Is that why you fell in love with me?’

Wolfgang smiled. ‘It gave you a slight advantage but no.’

‘Then what was it?’

Wolfgang cupped his jaw again, stroking his cheek gently with his thumb. ‘It was your kindness, your tenderness … and your willingness to open your heart to me. You’ve got such a big heart, Rajan. It’s what made it possible for both of us to love you.’

Rajan looked at Kala, still sleeping peacefully in between Will and Riley. ‘I know she did not love me before…’

‘That doesn’t matter,’ interrupted Wolfgang. ‘She loves you _now_. We both love you. The past doesn’t matter. All that matters is now, and our future together.’

Rajan gazed at him wordlessly, then he bridged the gap between them and placed a tender kiss on his lips. ‘I really love you, you know,’ he whispered.

Wolfgang didn’t say anything but a shiver of pleasure ran through him at the sincerity he could feel behind Rajan’s words. He could actually _feel_ Rajan’s love for him and that was a novelty for him, to know beyond all doubt that he was loved. It was something he’d only ever felt with the cluster.

‘How was your trip?’ he asked.

Rajan shrugged. ‘Fine. Boring. I am exceptionally glad to be home.’

‘Want to talk about it?’

Rajan shook his head. ‘There’s things I’d rather do.’ He grinned and kissed Wolfgang again, sliding his hand down his chest.

Wolfgang smirked, sliding his hands around Rajan’s waist and pulling him closer. They kissed, their bodies responding to each other. Rajan grinned as Wolfgang pressed his cock into his thigh.

‘So you really did miss me,’ he murmured against his mouth.

‘Uh huh,’ said Wolfgang, his hands going to Rajan’s shirt buttons and easing them undone.

‘You weren’t too busy with your cop?’

‘I was very busy,’ said Wolfgang, dipping his head to kiss the hollow of Rajan’s throat. ‘But never too busy to miss you.’

‘Sweet talker,’ Rajan murmured, as Wolfgang lavished attention on his chest, kissing and licking and nipping.

Beside him and in his head, he could feel the others waking up. He glanced up at Rajan’s face as he reached one dark nipple and took it into his mouth. Had he noticed the others were waking up? Was he going to mind?

Wolfgang could feel his arousal echoing across the cluster already, especially strong in those who were physically there. They were starting to move, kissing each other and sharing touches. Wolfgang focused on giving Rajan pleasure, knowing exactly how to suck and nip to make Rajan writhe, and when to swipe his tongue across the swollen nub to make him moan.

He could feel Will watching them, then he felt his fingers trailing down his spine. He felt himself moan against Rajan’s chest and, in his mind, he gave Will a little of the same treatment he was giving Rajan. Will wriggled, letting out a moan of his own.

Rajan jerked suddenly and his hands grabbed at Wolfgang’s shoulder. ‘Wolfie,’ he whispered, urgently.

Wolfgang released his nipple and looked up at him. Rajan’s face was creased with anxiety and he was glancing repeatedly at the others, who were obviously awake. Kala was kissing Riley, but Will was watching Wolfgang and Rajan, his hand still on Wolfgang’s back.

‘I’m … I’m not sure,’ Rajan said.

Wolfgang glanced at Will, who withdrew his hand and pulled back a little to give them some space. Wolfgang shifted up to Rajan’s level, in between him and Will. He looked into his lover’s anxious dark eyes.

‘You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,’ he said gently. ‘But this … is nothing more than sharing pleasure with those we love. It is nothing to fear.’ He leaned forward and kissed Rajan tenderly on the lips, then whispered in his ear. ‘We want you with us but do not do anything you don’t want to do.’

Rajan nodded. He glanced over Wolfgang’s shoulder at Will and the others, then back at Wolfgang. He swallowed. ‘I’d like to watch, if that’s okay.’

Wolfgang grinned as he heard a resounding _yes_ the cluster. ‘Yeah, that’s okay.’

Rajan glanced at Will. ‘I want to watch you together,’ he said.

Wolfgang beamed, kissed Rajan again, then pulled away to kiss Will. Rajan climbed off the bed, pulled the nearby chair closer and perched on the edge. As Wolfgang kissed Will, he could feel Rajan’s eyes on him.

Kala and Riley had kicked the sheet off in their exploration of each other. Wolfgang could feel their arousal as clearly as his own. Will’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. As they kissed, Wolfgang gave himself into the passion he felt for him, for the whole cluster.

He could feel them all with him. They moved as one, instinct and feeling taking over everything else. This was beyond fucking, beyond sex, this was art, love made public, as Hernando would say. Or semi-public.

Beyond the cacophony of feelings of his cluster, he could feel Rajan’s presence. He could hear him panting as he watched them kissing and touching each other. His breathing hitched unevenly and Wolfgang grinned against Will’s skin. He wondered what they looked like together. Were they as beautiful as he felt?

He stole a glance at Rajan and saw his lover was flushed with arousal. He grinned when he saw that his cock was in his hand and he was stroking it.

‘You look so hot, Raj,’ he murmured.

Rajan’s cheeks darkened and he swallowed hard. In a moment, he had shed the remainder of his clothing and had stepped close to them. Wolfgang reached out for him and pulled him to them.

Kala brought him into their midst and kissed him, showing him all the passion she felt for him. Then Riley kissed him, then Will, welcoming him as one of them. Finally, Wolfgang met his mouth tenderly. ‘One heart, remember?’

Rajan did not reply, just returned Wolfgang’s kiss and became part of their art. He became part of their love.


End file.
